


Call me one more time

by Kairin16



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biggest stories are written between the lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing experiment a long time ago that I am now deciding to publish. It has fairly poor characterization as I think I was on the peak of my "Disliking Raven" phase, which I am thankfully over now. Also, planning weddings is stressful, I feel you Moira.
> 
> I would advice to click "Entire work" before starting to read as I divide this into chapter mainly to have more of a divide between separate calls.

\- Raven! What a pleasant surprise. What’s happening?

\- …

\- I don’t understand why you always tend to think the worst of me. I was just asking about your wellbeing.

\- …

\- Of course, yes, I’m sorry.

\- …

\- Why?

\- …

\- No, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just- surprising.

\- …

\- Oh, please, when was the last time you invited me to anything?

\- …

\- No, of course I’ll come.

\- …

\- Yes.

\- …

\- Yes, I promise.

\- …

\- Yes, Raven, not talking to your friends about anything else than the weather.

\- …

\- Hm.

\- …

\- Thank you. See you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Hello?

\- …

\- Erik! That’s a nice surprise.

\- …

\- Yes, of course, I’d love to.

\- …

\- Thursday at seven?

\- …

\- Okay, then. I look forward to seeing you again.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Moira, I got a date with the sharky lawyer.

\- …

\- Yes, the one from Raven’s party.

\- …

\- Thank you.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

\- Erik, hi. I was wondering if you have some free time this week?

\- …

\- Wednesday’s perfect, yes.

\- …

\- See you then.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Hello. Charles Xavier’s speaking.

\- …

\- Raven?

\- …

\- I don’t sound pompous, don’t be mean.

\- …

\- Thank you for that.

\- …

\- Yes, why?

\- …

\- I was under the impression he was an adult capable of his own decisions.

\- …

\- I don’t see why you’re so opposed to us dating.

\- …

\- Well, that was nice.

\- …

\- You sound strange. Is everything alright?

\- …

\- Oh. Do you want me to bring you some chicken soup?

\- …

\- What? No, I didn’t mean-

\- …

\- Really, Raven, I was just-

\- …

\- Goodbye to you too then.


	6. Chapter 6

\- The movie yesterday was awful. You owe me.

\- …

\- Yes, hello Erik. I still can’t believe you talked me into that awful film.

\- …

\- That’s not the point.

\- …

\- You’re terrible.

\- …

\- Yeah, I do, don’t get  a big head over that.

\- …

\- I think, with your methods, you’d make me have fun in the graveyard.

\- …

\- No.

\- …

\- Absolutely not.

\- …

\- That was **not** a challenge.

\- …

\- What?

\- …

\- The door?

\- …

\- Why would I need to-? Oh, hello Erik. 


	7. Chapter 7

\- Moira? You know, calling at- three in the morning might be considered rude?

\- …

\- No, I’m not home. How did you-?

\- …

\- Oh. What are you doing at my door at this hour?

\- …

\- Go back to bed, love.

\- …

\- Yes, I’m with Erik.

\- …

\- It’s been only five months, Moira. I don’t want to presume.

\- …

\- I don’t want to talk about either Erik or Gabrielle, dear.

\- …

\- No. Go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Hello. Charles Xavier’s speaking.

\- …

\- Oh, shut up, it’s not funny.

\- …

\- Why does everyone keep saying that? It’s a perfectly common telephone greeting.

\- …

\- Fine.

\- …

\- I don’t pout. Grown men don’t pout.

\- …

\- You’re an arsehole.

\- …

\- Yes, I do.

\- …

\- I didn’t- It’s just a figure of speech.

\- …

\- Erik?

\- …

\- Dinner sounds lovely.

\- …

\- That sounds even lovelier. Do you want me to come over?

\- …

\- I’ll see you in a few then.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Hello, Moira. How are the preparations for the wedding going?

\- …

\- I’m glad. I really hope you’re letting Sean help at least a little.

\- …

\- Because it’s his wedding too.

\- …

\- Wednesday? Yeah, sure. I’m free.

\- …

\- Ah, no. I’m not meeting with Erik.

\- …

\- No, nothing’s wrong. Why would anything be wrong? He’s just a little busy lately, that’s all.

\- …

\- I’m sure.

\- …

\- When do you want me for the cake samples then?

\- …

\- Perfect. I’ll be there.

\- …

\- You too, love.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Hi, Erik, hi, I started to think I wouldn’t reach you ever again. You seem completely unattainable lately.

\- …

\- No, no, I know, I understand, I wasn’t-

\- …

\- Look, I’m sorry if it sounded like that. I just worried about you, that’s all.

\- …

\- Right, you’re right, you’re a capable adult, I’m sorry.

\- …

\- What? Oh. Nothing in particular, I just wanted to talk to you.

\- …

\- No, we don’t. I haven’t heard from you for two weeks now.

\- …

\- Look, I’m not asking for much, but few minutes of the phone conversation. Surely even you can spare that much time.

\- …

\- I just miss you. You act as if you’re avoiding me.

\- …

\- Oh.

\- …

\- No, it’s fine, it’s okay, I just thought- Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed.

\- …

\- Uh-huh.

\- …

\- So, how’s Raven?

\- …

\- That’s good. I’m glad she’s better, I was a little anxious for a while.

\- …

\- What? No! Of course not. Why would you say that?

\- …

\- I’m glad you think so highly of me.

\- …

\- No, no, that’s fine; you’re not a first person to think so. You’re not going to be the last. I just thought- Hoped, that you know me better than that.

\- …

\- Right, I’ll just- Well, bye.

\- …

\- Yeah, sure, I’ll call you if I have a free moment. You know how hectic the life of a teacher can be.

\- …

\- No, of course not. We’re okay.

\- …

\- It was good talking to you.

\- …

\- Goodbye, Erik.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Moira?

\- …

\- Darling, calm down, there is still enough time to find a new florist.

\- …

\- Yes, I’m positive. What about that Spanish guy Sean mentioned?

\- …

\- Moira, love, you can’t judge people by their names.

\- …

\- I think Janos is perfectly respectable name.

\- …

\- Oh now, you’re just panicking. Really, calm down and think of something else.

\- …

\- I don’t want to talk about it.

\- …

\- No.

\- …

\- There’s nothing to talk about.

\- …

\- No, dear, it’s fine. You were right, he’s just not interested anymore.

\- …

\- No, really, I’m fine. I’m not the most interesting person in the world, I can understand why he grow bored.

\- …

\- Love, you are aware that even my sister doesn’t want to talk to me very often?

\- …

\- That’s nice.

\- …

\- Well, apparently I’m a selfish, condescending arsehole when I’m not with you.

\- …

\- I’m really fine.

\- …

\- Let’s just focus on your upcoming wedding, shall we?

\- …

\- Oh, dear.

\- …

\- No, don’t do that. You need a groom.

\- …

\- I’ll be there in ten.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Hello, Raven.

\- …

\- Yes.

\- …

\- Did you call just to gloat? That’s- really hurtful, Raven.

\- …

\- No, you’re right. I can just hang up. 


	13. Chapter 13

- I lied. My sister hates me. Every time I fall in love it turns out I’m not good enough for the person I love. I’m sad and miserable and lonely and very much not okay. I have a lot of scotch and tissues. I need a cake and a friend. Please come at your leisure. 


	14. Chapter 14

\- Hello. Charles Xavier’s speaking.

\- …

\- Oh. Hello, Erik. That is a surprise.

\- …

\- How can I help you?

\- …

\- Hm. I’m sorry, but I can’t. I have a meeting with Moira’s wedding planner.

\- …

\- Oh, you know, as a best man I need to help in some things.

\- …

\- I don’t understand.

\- …

\- No, I’ll probably go alone. Why?

\- …

\- Oh.

\- …

\- No, you- You can send it back, I didn’t- I didn’t think when I RSVP’d for us both. It’s no problem. I’m organizing this wedding, I can easily correct it.

\- …

\- Of course, it’s not a problem. I wouldn’t want to cause you any more discomfort.

\- …

\- That’s- Why?

\- …

\- In America?

\- …

\- Oh, Erik, that’s great! Congratulations! I knew they would give you that promotion! No one deserves it more than you.

\- …

\- You just work so hard, it’s nice to know you got rewarded for it.

\- …

\- Ah. That’s- I think it’s better if we won’t. There’s a lot of planning to do and you’re going to be busy with packing.

\- …

\- Yes.

\- …

\- It was good hearing you again, Erik.

\- …

\- Congratulations on your promotion again. Good luck in America.

\- …

\- Bye.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Hello. I’ll have three pieces of Southern Fried Chicken with fries, three hot apple pies, chocolate Ben&Jerry’s and a coke.

\- …

\- Yes, to the usual address.

\- …

\- Are you still sure you’re not selling alcohol?

\- …

\- Just thought I ask.

\- …

\- Good day to you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end. I like to think that it's not the end of the whole story, just this chapter of this, but I'm not responsible for writing the rest. 
> 
> It's a curious thing how seeing only one side of a story can influence our perception of it, isn't it?


End file.
